


your lipstick stain is a work of art

by johnshuaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, M/M, Pining, Romance, chan is the apprentice, it's a place for love, jeonghan owns a coffee shop, jeonghan sells croissants, jihoon is salty, seokmin is a beautiful boy, slight Verkwan, slight meanie, soonyoung is still a klutz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnshuaa/pseuds/johnshuaa
Summary: Soonyoung is a dishwasher. One day, he finds a cup with a beautiful lipstick stain.





	your lipstick stain is a work of art

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to the first part of my 78 part svt series (one for every pairing) and also my coffee shop au  
> i've been working on this piece for a while and i'm so happy i can publish it now :)))
> 
> title from she looks so perfect by 5sos

 

Soonyoung is probably one of the clumsiest people to ever exist in the entire universe. Everything he holds manages to break within record time, which Jeonghan knows for _sure_. Yet, out of the mercy of his heart, Jeonghan gave Soonyoung a chance and hired him either way. It’s a blessing and a curse.

The only person just as clumsy as him is Mingyu, but he had slightly faster reflexes and less of an ego to damage. On top of that, his pretty face and windswept hair could not be put to waste. After all, Jeonghan’s little cafe is well-known for their good-looking and charismatic employees, which Soonyoung decided, he did not fit the description of at all.

Therefore, he’s assigned to kitchen duty. Not the baking (he’ll accidentally mix up salt with sugar and baking soda with baking powder), not the coffee brewing (he’ll probably drop the beans and manage to burn himself on the water), but  _dishwashing_.

As bad as it sounds, cleaning isn’t that horrific. The customers are usually all pretty neat, meaning the cutlery that goes back to the sink is just covered with small bits of food. Very rarely is there a chunk of mid-digested cake or spat out coffee. Soonyoung thanks Jisoo’s excellent baking skill and Jihoon’s wonderful brewing strategies for that.

The main reason that Soonyoung couldn’t work the front register, even if he wanted to, is because he sucks at talking to good-looking people. And really, every single customer that walks through the door and jingles the doorbell is attractive to Soonyoung in some shape or form, not necessarily in a romantic way, but in a, _You have nice features and I appreciate that_ , kind of way.

Instead, Seungkwan and Seungcheol handle the front, smiling cheerfully at every customer, making small talk when necessary and convincing them to try out new brews and cookie recipes. Soonyoung could never do that.

“It’s not you that’s the problem,” Seungkwan explains. “It’s your self-esteem. You’re just as good-looking as the rest of us. I just think you need to work on your… communication skills.”

Soonyoung sighs, scrubbing at a hot chocolate stain that didn’t want to come out of the white mug. “That’s not as easy as you say it is.”

Seungcheol leans back onto the counter, peering over his shoulder to watch Jihoon and Jisoo decorate cookies. “You just need to put a smile on your face and then you seem approachable. That’s it.”

Jeonghan steps out of his office to head out front, pinching Soonyoung’s cheeks while walking by. “You’ve got the cutest smile! Use it.”

Soonyoung scrunches his face. “Whatever.”

 

//

 

Since working at the coffee shop is his one and only job, Soonyoung spends several shifts in the back cleaning and helps open and close the shop. After all, being the boss’s best friend had its perks, such as breaks and free food whenever. (Jeonghan probably just felt bad that Soonyoung barely has a life).

As the local cafe in the neighborhood, well known for its magnificent food and aesthetically pleasing decorations, there are many regulars, including business men who just stop by for a quick to-go, parents and their toddler children, giggly teenage school girls, and indie writers and musicians. It’s usually a place where people can sit down, make their orders, and eat their desserts peacefully while the servers take care of everyone else. Hence, there are people that come every day at the same time, and sit at the exact same seat.

At 11:00 am every weekday, Mingyu clears off all the tables as customers leave since the shop is dead around that time for an hour before lunchtime rolls around. He picks up empty plates and cups, and brings them to the back for Soonyoung to wash.

Usually, Soonyoung can spot some regulars through these cups. The small mouthful of toffee nut cappuccino left in the bottom of blue mug is from Wonwoo, a college student working part-time at the grocery store across the street and also, Mingyu’s long-time crush. There’s also a cup of hot chocolate with droplets of the liquid dripping along the edges, coloring stripes into the white mug. That’s Hansol’s drink, because he can’t afford to buy any coffee nor drink any without becoming hyperactive. (Jihoon says he’s watched the kid grow up, and never gave him any more caffeine after making him a frappucino one time).

In the past month, Soonyoung had noticed a new cup. At first, it would just be on the mugs that Jihoon used to serve new visitors (because he decided that only the good cups can be given to the loyal customers). Eventually, it switched over to a couple of the nicer, blank white cups, and then became the regular pastel purple teacup with little flowers etched along the base and an odd cloverleaf-shaped handle. Soonyoung always thought that was a super impractical cup, since it could barely hold anything, and the handle just felt weird to lift. Now, as he stares at the little pink lip stain dotted on the rim of the cup, he’s changed his mind.

It’s a beautiful shade of pink, really. Nothing too overwhelming, like the bright red that some of the grandmothers wear to pretend they’re not a day over 50. It’s subtle, the exact shade of one’s lips, but just slightly more tinted to enhance their features.

The stain is always on the same spot of the mug, the bottom lip lining the outside, just a bit away from the handle, and the upper lip color is pressed inside the mug, slightly blurred out by the vanilla latte the person drinks.

Every day, Soonyoung is captivated by the mark and observes it carefully before he washes it out.

Mingyu finds him one day, that lavender cup left outside the sink filled to the brim with soapy suds. He picks it up and studies it. “You gotta crush on a girl?”

Soonyoung jumps, and his hands fly out of the sink, throwing bubbles everywhere. He spots the cup and snatches it from Mingyu, holding it close to his chest. “No,” he says quickly, avoiding Mingyu’s teasing stare.

“Mmhmm, yeah. I totally don’t notice you staring at that lipstick stain everyday…”

Soonyoung mutters out a weak excuse. “That cup is just specifically hard to clean.”

Seungkwan pokes his head into the kitchen. “Soonyoung has a crush on a girl?”

Mingyu wrestles the cup out of Soonyoung’s grip and rushes over to Seungkwan to show him the lipstick stain.

Seungkwan, being the loudmouth he is, shouts loud enough for everyone to hear, and soon, the rest of the employees crowd around him and the cup while Soonyoung tries desperately to hide.

“Awww,” Seungcheol coos when he spots Soonyoung attempting to fit his body in a cabinet under the sink. “Soonyoung finally met someone!”

Jisoo chides in. “He technically hasn’t _met_ hi- her.” He shares a look with Seungcheol.

Soonyoung hides his red face in his hands. “Stopppp,” he whines.

At some point, Jeonghan also left his post outside speaking with customers to find Soonyoung. The owner pat his back with a laugh. “We’re just teasing you. But if you really do want to meet her, we can arrange something.”

Soonyoung slaps Jeonghan’s leg.

 

//

 

Jihoon and Jisoo’s apprentice is a high schooler named Chan, who’s mom doesn’t allow him to drink coffee nor eat more than one dessert every week. It didn’t make sense that he was training to be a barista and baker, but he’s a good addition to the employee line up, and at least everyone wouldn’t be treating Soonyoung like a baby when Chan’s there.

For some unknown reason, Mingyu called in sick one day, with an excuse saying, _I’m dying in bed right now, don’t bother coming to find me. Also, one of your regulars might not go today._

Since Chan is supposedly still a minor (he really doesn’t act like one though), he’s not allowed to go out and interact with any of the customers. It’s a new rule that Jeonghan established that day, and it only applies to Chan. Therefore, the maknae is placed on dishwashing duty for the time being, which he grumbled about because he was supposed to be learning how to make latte art that afternoon. Soonyoung is forced to put on a black, pressed half-apron, tuck a cleaning cloth into one of his pockets, and hold a tray under his arm.

For clearing duty, Soonyoung only has to walk around every 30 minutes or so as each round of customers come and go. He simply picks up all the utensils to drop off in the sink, then wipes down the tables.

At 10:45 am, Jisoo shoves the poor boy out from behind the counter, and Soonyoung stumbles on the slight rise of hardwood floor. There’s barely anyone sitting around anymore, just a couple people who usually spend their entire day working there. Soonyoung scuffles around, picking up empty plates and cups. Most of them were plain, white mugs, meaning there’s barely any regulars around this time. However, Soonyoung sees the lavender cup perched on a singular stool seat. He makes his way to grab it, placing his tray down on the table.

It’s probably creepy, to just pick up a random cup and stare at it with so much wonder and adoration. But it’s Soonyoung, and he’s hopelessly in love with whoever leaves this pink print on the teacup. He rubs a thumb over the mark, and the color trails onto his skin. Besides the cup, there’s a napkin, and another, perfect lipstick stain pressed onto it. _Well, fuck me_.

Soonyoung hopes nobody notices that he pockets the napkin, and rushes back into the kitchen.

 

//

 

Once again, clumsy Soonyoung appears. Mingyu comes back to work, Chan (happily) goes back to making flowers in his lattes, and Soonyoung just happens to drop the lavender cup as he stares at the slightly darker-than-usual print on the porcelain.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” he mumbles to himself, shutting the water down and then bending to the floor to pick up the pieces with his bare hands, then putting them into his apron.

Jeonghan hears the commotion and peeks his head out of his office, while Seungkwan and Mingyu both also arrive at the scene to observe the mess.

“I’d like to have you know, Soonyoung, that  _that_ was one of Jihoon’s best cups. And it’s also the cup of the du- girl you’re pining for,” Seungkwan says, with approximately zero remorse in his voice.

“I can just deduct if off your paycheck, or you can go buy another one of equal value, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan says. He picks up a trash can and slides it over to Soonyoung, who gently dumps in the shards.

Jisoo also appears, dusting the flour off his hands. “Make him buy one so he can give it to the customer he likes.”

Soonyoung goes red. “I don’t know what you mean.”

The four of them let out a simultaneous, exasperated sigh. “Just go buy a cup.“

 

//

 

This time, Mingyu replaces Soonyoung’s place as the dishwasher, and Seungcheol covers for Mingyu’s spot. Seungkwan stays in front to help Soonyoung take a couple orders and get in the hang of working at the register.

Upon hearing the demise of one of his most precious cups, Jihoon sought revenge, and decides that making Soonyoung buy the cup, then tell the regular himself about what he did, would be the most treacherous thing cast on him.

It’s true. Soonyoung hasn’t even passed 9 am and he’s mortified.

Every minute became painful. Seungkwan would happily make small talk with each customer, asking them about their day and suggesting new items on the menu, while Soonyoung sweats by his side, staring at the hands of the clock moving slowly but steadily across the surface.

It’s 10 am. Ms. Lipstick should be here any minute now. There are fewer customers around this time now that the morning rush is over. Soonyoung is shaking.

There’s a little old lady who arrives with a little purple purse and purple makeup all over her face. Soonyoung almost chokes on his spit. What if this is his… _crush?_

Seungkwan doubles over laughing, but takes his place at the register and greets her. “Hey, Mrs. Cho! How have you been?”

Soonyoung lets out a sigh of relief.

At 10:10 am, a young man arrives, wearing an oversized dress shirt tucked into blue skinny jeans. If he is anyone else, Soonyoung is absolutely certain that he couldn’t pull off an outfit like that. Yet he did, and he looks _cute._ He smiles as he enters, waving at Seungkwan, who salutes back.

“Well, look at that!” Seungkwan exclaims. “Jihoon is calling for help in the back. I’d better go help him!” It’s choppy and fake, and Soonyoung is frightened for his life.

The man steps up to the register. “I’m Seokmin. Are you new around here? I haven’t seen you before.”  
Soonyoung’s voice is caught in his throat. The man is beautiful, with the most precious, crescent eyes and the cutest nose wrinkle when he smiles, and his lips are full and pink and-

“Not much of a talker, huh. It’s fine. I usually talk a lot more than I should anyways. I’ll just get my vanilla latte.” He smiles again, as if affirming his order, and Soonyoung is pretty sure that he’s no longer straight anymore.

He’s not stupid. He can put two and two together. The drink order, the time, the _lips_ . Soonyoung has been infatuated with a lipstick print, and now he can tie that image to a person. And _wow_ , it’s Seokmin, a stunning man who had enough confidence to wear lipstick out in the open, just like that.

Soonyoung punches in the order and takes the credit card from Seokmin’s hand. He’s quivering but completes the transaction without making a complete fool of himself.

Seokmin leaves to sit at the stool seat overlooking the streets outside. Seungkwan, at that moment, decides to come back, smoothing down his hair as Hansol arrives.

“Seungkwan, you know I can’t talk to good-looking people!” Soonyoung half shouts.

“Well, I mean, you didn’t talk, so…”

Soonyoung huffs. “He probably thinks I’m crazy.”

Seungkwan greets Hansol with a flirtatious smile and ignores Soonyoung’s statement.

“Soonyoung!” Chan calls, poking his head out from the kitchen. “Jihoon needs the cup.”

“Right,” Soonyoung hums to himself, grabbing the box under the counter and bringing it to the back.

He probably acted on a sudden spur of love, because Soonyoung bought a white tea cup similar in design to the original. The edge of the cup is a bit thicker and without any wavy patterns. Rather, the handle of the mug is carved into a little heart, perfect for putting two fingers through. Soonyoung’s scared that it’s too plain, too boring for Seokmin.

Jihoon glances at the cup, and shrugs.

 

//

 

Within a few minutes, Chan brews the vanilla latte, and Jihoon shows him how to make a flower on top. They pass it to Soonyoung, who takes a deep breath, and puts it on his tray. From the back, Seungcheol, who is helping Jisoo bake another batch of croissants, says, “Good luck!”

Jisoo calls out, “You’ll need it!”

Soonyoung uses his hip to push open the door, and carefully carries the drink over to Seokmin’s seat.

He turns when he hears Soonyoung’s footsteps and  _smiles. Again._ Soonyoung’s knees feel like buckling, and he’s rescued when he manages to reach the table without dropping anything.

Seokmin sends him a curious look when he sees his cup, or his new cup.

“I- I’m so, so sorry, but I work as the dishwasher in the back, which is usually why you don’t see me around in the front because I suck at talking to pretty people, like you, but um- while I was working… You see, I’m a very clumsy person and while I was cleaning, I- uh, accidentally dropped your cup cuz I got distracted by the lipstick stain, and I know you’re a regular so that cup must be special to you, but I bought you a new one, so here it is. I really hope you like it, but if not, I can get Jihoon to switch it…” Soonyoung rambles on until he eventually trails off into a timid whisper.

Seokmin had the audacity to giggle.

“It’s really no problem. I mean, I kinda did get emotionally attached to it, but wow, this new one is quite beautiful. I really do like it.” He reads the little nametag pinned on Soonyoung’s breast. “Soonyoung.”

His name rolls off Seokmin’s tongue smoothly, and Soonyoung  _cannot_ . He whispers a _Thanks_ , and runs back to the confinement of the kitchen. He nearly trips on the legs of one of the tables on the way back, and he hears Seungkwan’s shrill laughter that might as well be directed at Soonyoung’s stupidity.

 

//

 

Mingyu finds Soonyoung sitting in the corner of the kitchen, next to the sink, rubbing at a squeaky clean cup with a cloth. He plucks the cup from Soonyoung’s hand and replaces it with a soiled plate instead.

“How are you feeling?” Mingyu asks, putting the last couple of cups into the dryer.

“He said my name.”

“Ah, young love,” Mingyu  muses. “I remember when Wonwoo first said my name…”

Jeonghan appears from behind him. “You’ve literally only been dating him for a couple days.”

“But we’ve known each other for a couple months,” Mingyu points out.

Jeonghan just pats him on the back, then turns to Soonyoung on the ground. “Hey, why don’t you go out and clear the tables, and then you can take your lunch break early, yeah?” He holds out a hand, taking the plate and cloth, then helps Soonyoung back onto his feet.

Soonyoung leaves the kitchen without a word, dragging his feet and a tray out with him.

“Why can’t Seungcheol or someone do that? Isn’t he… I don’t know, depressed?” Mingyu says, glancing at the sullen figure picking up mugs.

“Just wait for it.”

A couple minutes later, there’s a loud gasp and a squeal, and then the sound of ceramics hitting the hardwood. “HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER.”

“I’ll just dock that off his paycheck,” Jeonghan notes.

 

//

 

Soonyoung has gotten a lot better at talking to people. It’s probably because of Seokmin, in some shape or form. Perhaps it’s because he’s proof that Soonyoung can communicate to others. Or maybe his outgoing nature also managed to rub off on Soonyoung. Either way, Jeonghan is glad that he can move Soonyoung out of dishwashing duty, because if he breaks one more cup, Soonyoung will officially gain nothing from his paycheck for the month.

Instead, he stands in the front with Seungkwan, happily taking orders and getting to know all the regulars, and even making some small talk with them. He’s got a great memory, which is good for when he’s socializing with all those old ladies who have their extensive stories about their newborn grandchild.

Then, at 10:10 am every week day, Seokmin arrives with a bright smile and leaves two lipstick stains: One on the white cup he’s grown to love, and the other on Soonyoung’s cheek, which he keeps there for the rest of the day until it naturally wears away.

Eventually, the stain moves, and it becomes a pink tint on Soonyoung’s own lips.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i promise i haven't forgotten about my chaptered fics. i'm just not committed to writing chaptered fics. also, school's starting again so there goes updates oops
> 
> also, pentagon's comeback got me O.o
> 
> stalk me on  
> twitter  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnshuaa)


End file.
